


Hot and Cold

by SymmetryLocked



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Analysis, F/M, I'm trying a new way of writing, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymmetryLocked/pseuds/SymmetryLocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Their relationship ran hot and cold. Back and forth. A sense of friction created by two opposites rubbing together. From fire to ice and then back again. Both of them, their passions to drive them forward, their calm thoughts to slow them down." A short analysis of the relationship between Abby and Kane through the phrase "hot and cold".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I happened to notice that Abby and Kane can easily be related to the terms hot and cold, and I wanted to explore their characters through that phrase, more or less.

She was fire.

Her passion drove her forward, her burning determination, fiery anger. Her passion for her people, her daughter. Her burning desire to survive this wilderness, this radiation-soaked planet. Infuriated by the chaos, by the hatred and pain she had seen her friends and family suffer. Determination to do better, to be a better leader, to help ease their suffering. And of course, her warmth. Warm and caring, she tried her best to be a good mother to Clarke and a reliable leader to the rest of her family and friends. Her emotions drove her forward. Hot-blooded. Warm-hearted.

He was ice. 

He was unsympathetic, cold, his ability to remain cool and level-headed—insensitive to other’s emotions. The rules are in place for a reason—to be followed. Unfeeling, using his head to guide his judgements for the good of his people. Indirectly killing 300 people so that they still had a chance to live. His icy stare. Remaining cool, calm so that the people had someone they could look up to, rely upon. His goal was survival—and he would do whatever it takes to ensure it. Cold-blooded. Cool-headed. 

When he found her, she was hot. 

After climbing through the maintenance shaft, hoping— _praying—_ that there would be survivors, he saw her. She was alive—radiating heat. The air there was thin, and the light was dim, and the explosion’s aftermath had left everyone already half-dead. And he found her in that sweaty, oxygen-deprived state. “So hot…” she muttered. He also felt warm—he had burned his hand while crawling to get here. He was definitely beginning to feel the devastating effects of the heat in that chamber, especially as she was leaning on him. Yet, he still put his arm around her. She was alive, and that was all that mattered.  

When she found him, he was cold. 

She could barely see him in the darkness of the cave. She had thought the missile had killed nearly everyone, but— _thank god_ —she was wrong. “Marcus,” she had called out. He stirred slightly. “Marcus, you have to wake up.” She saw him struggle to move, stuck underneath the rubble. “I’m so cold…” He muttered. The aftermath of the blast had left him feeling unnaturally frozen, and she was also feeling the chill. Using up the last of her strength, she managed to crawl out from under the rock that had been keeping her trapped. She made her way over to him. He was barely there, his eyes struggling to stay open, his heartbeat faint. Yet, she still felt the relief. He was alive, and that was all that mattered.  

She had cooled down for him.

She grew calmer, more rational. She was still passionate, emotional, yet became more calm and level-headed. She would do what had to be done if it was necessary. They lead the camp, they made sure everyone was safe and secure. After living on the ground, she had to make tough choices—and she found herself agreeing with him on more than one occasion. She also came to understand that Clarke had to be treated as an adult, and she couldn’t always protect the people she loved. 

He had warmed up to her.

He grew kinder, more emotional. Not everything had to be done by the book—some rules had to be broken. Emotions were often useful to consider in decision-making. Earth had softened him. He found himself relying on her help, as a leader—and as a friend. Fueled by anger at their enemies who had caused unnecessary pain—he was passionate to survive and protect the ones he loved.

Their relationship ran hot and cold.

Back and forth. A sense of friction created by two opposites rubbing together. From fire to ice and then back again. Both of them, their passions to drive them forward, their calm thoughts to slow them down. They would argue— conflicting personalities, philosophies. They would forgive— confiding in each other once more. They had found that ultimately, they needed each other. Someone to talk to, to be with, to keep each other company when the nights were too long. The two opposites that formed an unlikely pair that somehow worked. The two of them, wrapped together in a love that was anything but lukewarm. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure what this is, to be honest. (What can I say, I'm a sucker for parallelisms.) Inspired by a tumblr post. I was bored and wanted to experiment with a new writing style. Telling me what you think of it would be much appreciated! I also found it kind of interesting that in my last story (You Already Have Me), Abby was cold and Marcus was the one radiating warmth, but now it's reversed. It's funny how that works.


End file.
